


This Is Not A Party; It's A Hurricane

by CasTheButler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist!Stiles, Bickering, F/M, Harry Potter References, High School AU, M/M, Stiles doesn't know how to people, Stiles is homeschooled, except that he kind of does, giant dorks in love, nerd!derek, warnings for Kate Argent, werewolves are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a chemistry assignment. Sort of at least. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Hey! Hey Derek!” A voice calls out to him and Derek looks up to find Scott waving at him.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Yeah?” Derek asks in surprise.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to work on that Chemistry stuff, if you aren't busy or whatever man” Scott rants, winning smiles plastered on his face.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“No, I'm not busy. What's the address” he questions, Scott hands him a bit of paper and on closer inspection Derek realizes what he's asked for is written on it. </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Heads up, Stiles might come hang out too. Need a lift?” Scott asks. Derek shakes his head “Awesome, see you later” says Scott, rushing off somewhere.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not A Party; It's A Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time this was totally going to be a classic Nerd/Jock piece. Clearly the universe had other plans. Any dumb ass mistakes are my own and you should all know that by now. 
> 
> Some quick, hopefully non-spoiler warnings.  
> 1\. As per canon, Isaac is abused by his father.  
> 2\. several people get punched in the face, well no...like two maybe, but you know if violence isn't your thing consider this your warning.  
> 3\. Stiles isn't exactly stable at all times. I have tried to write this respectfully to the best of my abilities, I am sorry if you feel like I have not done this.  
> 4\. There is some name-calling, slut-shaming and general bullying, none of this is in excess.  
> 5\. As per canon there is some suffering off the Hales at the hands of the Argents

“Ugh” Scott McCall moans dramatically, as he drops down on Stiles Stilinski's couch. His best friend raises an eyebrow and wordlessly hands him a packet of chips and a play-station controller

“Bad day?” Stiles asks, firing up some random Call Of Duty game he already has in the console. 

“We have to do partnered work in Chemistry” Scott explains.

“This is nothing new, what's his name? Harris? Seems to make you work in pairs every other week” Stiles points out. 

“He partnered me with Derek” Scott says darkly, as though it's the end of the world.

“Oh” Stiles nods solemnly. “Do you need me to come over and protect you from his terrifying eyebrows” he teases. 

“He's intimidating okay? I feel like he could crush me, I'm captain of the lacrosse team Stiles. I should feel uncrushable” Scott rants. 

“Co-captain” Stiles mocks under his breath and Scott hits him with a cushion. 

“I could just boot you off the team, then where would you be?” he retaliates. 

“Probably a bit pudgier around the middle” Stiles shoots back. 

“You know your dad wouldn't let me anyway, it's his way of making sure you become a functioning member of society” Scott says, finally placing the controller down because at this point they're not going to be playing. 

“I'm never going to be a functioning member of society” Stiles says softly, it's barely even more than a whisper. Scott sighs and reaches for a writing pad sitting on the table next to the couch, Stiles takes it with a grateful, albeit, weak smile. 

_You wanted to complain about your problems, don't look so worried_ Stiles scrawls out, holding it up for Scott to read. 

“I'm not worried” Scott scoffs, and Stiles scrawls something out aggressively. Scott grabs his arm without bothering to look at what his friend is writing. “I wouldn't do that to you, I promise” Scott says reassuringly. Stiles gives him a lazy thumbs up. “Do you want me to go, or?” Scott asks.

Stiles gestures to his sketch pad and Scott grabs it for him. Stiles shoots him what might be a grateful smile but mostly it just comes off as careless. Scott shrugs and picks out a game he can play one player.

“I need to go home” Scott announces after a couple of hours, Stiles looks up from his art momentarily but doesn't comment. Scott leans over to take a look at what Stiles is drawing, to a lot of people the scene would be morbid, gravestones with skeletons escaping from them in the darkest of nights but some how Stiles manages to make it look graceful. “See you tomorrow, man” Scott tells him.

X  
X

“Hey! Hey Derek!” A voice calls out to him and Derek looks up to find Scott waving at him.

“Yeah?” Derek asks in surprise.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to work on that Chemistry stuff, if you aren't busy or whatever man” Scott rants, winning smiles plastered on his face.

“No, I'm not busy. What's the address” he questions, Scott hands him a bit of paper and on closer inspection Derek realizes what he's asked for is written on it. 

“Heads up, Stiles might come hang out too. Need a lift?” Scott asks. Derek shakes his head “Awesome, see you later” says Scott, rushing off somewhere.

The drive to Scott's from the school is simple enough, Derek could probably run it if he ever wanted or needed to. He parks his car on the curb and grabs literally almost everything that's scattered on his passenger seat. He knocks nervously on the door and Scott flings it open with great aplomb, peering out at his guest. 

“Hey, come in dude” Scott tells him and as Derek steps into the unfamiliar territory he is greeted by one of the most intense pairs of eyes he's ever seen. Not that he's never seen Stiles before, Laura and Lydia drag him to nearly every lacrosse game the team plays. Seeing him here directly in front of him though, makes the boy seem so much more real. 

Stiles grabs something out of Derek's hand and inspects it wordlessly. It's his copy of The Iliad for English. He's not even sure why he was holding it, probably because of the way he'd just kind of grabbed all of his belongings when exiting his vehicle.

“So. Apollo” Stiles states, there sounds like there could be some kind of a question there the way he voices it. 

“Kind of a dick” Derek replies. Stiles hardly looks pleased with the answer and Scott has this half-terrified, half-pleading look in his eye. It's blatantly ignored by both of them

“Why?” Stiles prompts, voice icy.

“He attacked Achilles' ships” Derek says.

“Why?” Stiles says again, tone unchanged.

“They desecrated his temple” Derek replies, and he has to admit that's a point to Stiles right there. It hardly makes him a good guy but it doesn't make him bad either.

“And killed his son” Stiles adds, “I'm sure some people wouldn't, but I would call that, an at least justifiable reason for fucking Achilles shit up”

“What about all the lovers he killed?” Derek asks, his not necessarily drawing just from the Iliad now, but boy does he love Greek mythology.

“What lovers he killed? you mean the ones that tried to get away from him because Eros is, in short a total wanker.” Stiles retorts. 

“Coronis” Derek states.

“Actually I'm pretty sure Artemis killed her to be technical and she was unfaithful to him, but I'll give you that one” Stiles replies.

“At least he saved Asclepius” Derek muses.

“See! Exactly and he did things to honor and remember those he doomed with his love, which I'm pretty sure at the time was never his intent. The dooming, not the remembering” Stiles says. 

“What he did to Cassandra wasn't honorable” Derek says.

“Yeah and Cassandra was a bitch” Stiles snaps. 

“How?” Derek asks.

“I'm just saying, if I was Apollo I would feel pretty used” Stiles says with a shrug.

“That's a poor defense. No wonder you're too stupid for normal school” Derek snipes. He doesn't even know why he says it, he doesn't believe it, he's just so annoyed and wants to get under this brat's skin. He must because before the last word is even out of his mouth Stiles' fist is colliding with his face at full strength and it hurts, more than he's expecting. 

“I...I...where's the bathroom” Derek chokes out. Scott wordlessly points down the hall dumbfounded. 

He quickly high tails it in that direction so he can check his eye. He looks at the bruise developing on his face in the mirror and sighs deeply, it won't last long and he deserved the hit. 

He scolds himself silently. He shouldn't care, Stiles was just some kid he barely knew that was getting in the way of an assignment with a guy he didn't really want to work with, nothing against Scott, Derek just hates doing partnered work. There's a knock on the door and Derek pulls it open with a sigh

“Come to apologize?” Derek asks. 

“No” Stiles says with a cold grin. “Scott's fretting though and it's most unbecoming so I thought I'd better fetch you” Derek stares dumbfounded for a moment before stepping out of the bathroom. 

“Okay” he says. “I'm sorry though, I shouldn't have said that” Stiles turns around on his heels to glare at him. 

“Are you taking pity on me, worrying about me?” Stiles asks. 

“Maybe” Derek tells him. 

“Don't, or I'll punch you again” Stiles declares. 

Scott is wearing a hole into the carpet when the two of them emerge from the hallway. 

“Oh thank god” he practically squeals. “I thought you may have killed each other” he says hurriedly. 

“Not worth it” Stiles says with a coldness in his voice that Derek is strangely grateful for. 

“I would have to agree” he states nonchalantly. 

“I have a Batman game” Scott offers, as a way to break the ice.

“You like comic book stuff?” Derek questions, too surprised to mention that they're meant to be doing work.

“Yeah of course, DC is like, the bomb dude” Scott says, turning his x-box on with a grin.

“But it's a...” Derek gestures to himself “...nerdy thing”

“If I'm aware that comics are the 'in thing' in popular culture these days. You should be as well” Stiles scoffs. 

“Play nice” Scott chides, handing both of them controllers.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asks.

“Food.” Scott replies with a shrug, before scurrying off. Stiles doesn't say anything to Derek but he does kill him three times before Scott comes back with an armful of junk food.

“Thank you” Derek tells Scott, when a packet of cheese puffs lands in his lap. Derek isn't a big fan, in his opinion they're too messy, he's not going to say that though. 

“You're out of my Reese's aren't you?” Stiles asks skeptically. 

“I'll get Mom to buy some when she does the grocery shopping” Scott assures him, Stiles makes a satisfied noise but doesn't actually say thank you. Derek bites his tongue about it, this isn't his household and honestly, it's only the nagging voice of his mother that makes him care. 

They play a few more games, alternating players before Stiles' dad comes to pick him up. Derek hadn't even realized that many hours had passed without them even thinking about school work. 

“Sorry” Scott says sheepishly.

“What for?” Derek asks. 

“Just you know, not getting any work done and you and Stiles not getting along...” Scott trails off with a shrug.

“Stiles was fine” Derek says, surprising himself. 

“You know, you aren't as intimidating as I thought you were” Scott announces.

“Intimidating?” Derek asks slowly. 

“Yeah, you should probably get going, cause your family is probably worried. I'll see you tomorrow” Scott tells him, and really, that's that. 

X  
X

Being in his room was like achieving some kind of nirvana for Stiles. The walls were littered with his own art work, he'd had some of his Mom's up at one point but after her death he found he detested looking at them. There were a few band posters scattered here and there as well, most for bands Stiles hadn't listened to in years, he still found them comforting though. This was his sanctuary, his hideaway, his classroom where he was expected to learn auto-didactically. He had online teachers as well of course, to monitor his progress but for the most part he was left to his own devices, which is nice. He can't fail anything due to a “refusal to participate.” 

Stiles can feel the annoyance building as he lays on the bed, headphones blasting the Guardians of The Galaxy soundtrack straight into his skull. It wasn't the first time someone had insulted his intelligence so Derek shouldn't have gotten under his skin like that. Even worse it turned out Derek was good company and had created an itch inside of him that Stiles couldn't fathom how to scratch. He groans inwardly to himself and leans over to turn off his lamp. He has more important things to contend with right now, like pretending he's going to sleep.

X  
X

Derek is in the shower, the water rushing over his skin. Praying the heat of it doesn't run out on him. He's trying to avoid his sister as much as possible. When he'd walked in the door after coming home from Scott's place, Laura had laughed and asked who damaged his face.

“DEREK!” Derek’s brother Paul yells, banging on the bathroom door.

“Screw off Paulie!” he calls out. He can practically hear the face his brother is pulling on the other side of the door. 

“Fine, but Mom says to hurry up or you'll miss out on breakfast.” Paul responds, Derek sighs and after a few extra seconds turns the water off. Derek walks down the stairs into the kitchen and finds his cousin Reggie sitting on the kitchen bench, his mouth full of candy. 

“Get off the bench.” Derek scolds with a smile on his face. Malia, Reggie's sister and his other cousin shakes her head at Derek as if to say, don’t even bother. 

“Would have thought you'd have learnt not to try and control my brother by now” Malia teases 

“Well, someone has to try” Derek retorts, practically pushing Reggie off the bench, earning him a glare from the younger boy. Derek doesn't give him a response. 

“Paul mentioned breakfast” he says to Malia. She points to a plate with Bacon, Eggs, Hash-browns, some baked beans and a slice of toast. 

“Might be cold” she tells him. Derek takes a tentative bite and concludes it edible

“Do you need a lift to school or anything?” Derek asks her

“Nope, I'm fine. I got my bike out of the shop the other day” Malia says.

“Try not to crash it this time, your Mom will have a fit” Derek says. 

“Dad thought it was hilarious” Malia grins. 

“Uncle Peter is kind of insane though” Derek says thoughtfully. 

“Hey!” Reggie pipes up sounding offended, and honestly Derek had kind of forgotten he was there.

“I didn't say it was a bad thing” Derek defends. Reggie's pouting doesn't stop. “Okay, I'm sorry” he tries.

“It's okay” Reggie says brightly, before adding “I'm going to go find out if Uncle Stephen remembered he said he'd drive me 'cause otherwise I have to walk all the way to the bus” and ducking off to some other part of the house, the library probably.

Derek leaves not long after that, he's says goodbye to his Aunt Jessie and Grandma Sophia who are sitting in the front room. He doesn't know where everyone else is, but he's nobody's keeper so he doesn't go searching. He'd be late if he did.

X  
X

“Hey Erica.” Derek says, turning around to give his friend a half-hearted smile. Erica gave him a quick look up and down with a flick of her eyes. This was Erica’s way of checking he was okay. Obviously Erica was satisfied and didn’t deem there to be anything wrong because she gestures towards a free table in the middle of the cafeteria and the two of them walk towards it.

“What's got you do down?” Erica asks. 

“Nothing, just this stupid chemistry assignment” Derek grumbles.

“You know, Scott's actually a pretty good guy” Erica says.

“Scott's not the problem” Derek tells her

“Oh?” Erica questions, a quizzical look on her face, “What is then”

“I don't have a crush on him” Derek says, rolling his eyes. Erica hums at him in fake agreement.

“Sure darling” she teases.

“No seriously, I don't have a crush on him” he insists and she sobers up a bit.

“But on someone” she presses.

“I don't know yet” he sighs. 

X  
X

Stiles is stretching on his front lawn when Scott pulls up.

“You ready for game night?” Scott yells out the window excitedly, Stiles grabs his duffel bag and swings it over his shoulder.

“Yeah Scotty, I'm ready for game night” he says, climbing into the front seat. He yawns a little as he does and for half a second Scott let's concern flash across his face. 

“Did you not sleep again?” he questions.

“It won't affect my performance” Stiles replies. 

“I'm sure that it won't man, making small talk” Scott says, shrugging the situation off. Stiles in a bad mood on game nights is just bad for everyone. Everyone knows it, especially Stiles.

“How's the team?” Stiles asks. 

“Yeah, they're good. The usual you know? Jackson's kind of an ass, Danny got his fake I.D taken again, seriously I don't know how he keeps getting it back” Scott tells him.

“He's persuasive” Stiles says. 

“Isaac's is sleeping on an air mattress at Boyd's nearly every night now” Scott says, and then his face falls. “I don't think he wants people to know that” he mumbles. 

“It's hardly like I'm going to gossip. I'm glad though” Stiles states. He really is, he likes Isaac, even gives a shit about him. He deserves much better than what his father does to him and to be honest he'd already known about what Scott is talking about. 

X  
X

“So Stiles is the one that punched you in the face?” Laura asks peering out at the person in question.

“Really, what did you do?” Lydia scoffs. 

“Called him an idiot” Derek dead pans. The girls turn to stare at him for a moment and Derek feels small under their scrutinizing gaze. 

“Yeah that would probably make me want to hit you” Lydia says. 

“He's cute at least” Laura comments.

“Not much of a conversationalist though” Lydia pipes in. “Oh look we've scored” she says calmly, rising to her feet to clap and cheer. Derek glances over towards the goal to see a couple of the team members in a congratulatory hug . He knows one of them is Jackson, it's hard not to when Lydia is wearing a fashionable jacket proudly displaying the same number. The other he thinks might be Boyd but honestly he has no idea. He scans the field for Stiles and spots him on the end closer to the Beacon Hills High goal. Stiles must notice him because he raises a hand in a mocking salute. Derek doesn't dare return it. He'd never hear the end of it. He opts instead to lean back on his elbows and stare at the sky, trying to count how many constellations he can see, even with the light pollution from the lights at the field. 

“Earth to Derek” Laura says after a while and Derek snaps his head to look at her, almost as though he's exiting out of a trance. 

“What's up?” He asks. 

“We've finished” Lydia explains, waving a hand out to where the team is exiting out of the change room in casual clothes. Derek spots Scott jogging over to them and give him a wave. 

“Hey man” Scott greets cheerfully, clambering onto the bleachers, “Are you gonna come grab pizza with us?” he asks. 

“No, I think I'll just head home. Have fun though” Derek says politely. 

“Aww damn!” Scott says sounding genuinely put out, his eyes light up after a moment and he questions “Do you think you could drive Stiles home? I gave him a lift here and he doesn't want to come either”

“Sure” Derek shrugs, “If it's alright with him tell him to meet me at my car” Scott gives him a thumbs up and runs off to find his friend. Ten minutes later a somewhat reluctant looking Stiles is strolling towards him.

“I thought you would have gone out with the team” Derek comments half way through the drive when the Arctic silence starts to get to him.

“There's a lot of people” Stiles replies.

“Don't you want to hang out with Scott? Isn't he your best friend?” Derek pushes. 

“Technically, Scott is my only friend” Stiles quips, “You didn't have to drive me home” he adds.

“Yeah well maybe I'm just a really nice guy” Derek retorts. 

“It makes me uncomfortable, the people I mean” Stiles says, staring down at his hands.

“I know, I'm sorry” Derek says and Stiles makes an irritated noise at him. “I'm just thinking, when was the last time you had dinner with someone other than yourself?”

“If this is your way of implying my dad isn't a good parent” Stiles huffs angrily.

“Of course not, your dad's a good man. I've met him” Derek says. 

“You have?” Stiles asks in surprise. 

“Lydia and Laura decided they were going to try their hand at graffiti. They made me the look out. Basically I was a terrible at it” Derek explains.

“My dad arrested you” Stiles snorts with amusement.

“As it happens, he was very nice about the whole thing” Derek says.

“Do you have a point to this story?” Stiles asks, as Derek pulls into his driveway.

“Do you ever get lonely? Ever wish you could just, I don't know, get over it?” he asks. 

“There's nothing for me to get over, great talk Derek” Stiles says climbing out of the car, and Derek knows with all of his being that he's said the wrong things. 

X  
X

There he goes again, getting irritated and it's the worst feeling in the world, like he isn't actually in control of his emotions any more. Not that he ever was of course, but this time he can notice it, can notice the irrationality of not just letting some one's thought and opinions roll off. Derek hurt his feelings and he doesn't know what to do with that, especially because if he hadn't, Stiles probably would have been inclined to invite him inside, not to be entertained, but to just simply be there. Like Scott often is, and on occasion Allison. Boyd as well, more often than not accompanied by his girlfriend Erica or his best Isaac, but of course it hadn't worked out that way and Stiles found himself pertinently miffed by the situation. He clambers up the stairs two at a time and collapses onto the bed. Barely even half and hour later there's a sharp, friendly knock on the door. 

“You awake?” His dad asks, peeking into his bedroom to get a visual just in case it's a non-verbal response. Stiles is grateful for that and nods accordingly. “How was the game?” his dad questions. The Sheriff gets a thumbs up at that one. “You win?”

“Yeah, we won” Stiles replies curtly. 

“Anything else you want to talk about?” his dad checks, Stiles shakes his head. 

“No, thanks” he forces out. His dad leaves him alone after that and Stiles is glad, he could have stayed and tried to pry more out of Stiles like some parents would, but over time his dad has learnt his limits and knows when Stiles needs to be alone, or be quiet. Several broken pieces of furniture and enough screaming to get the neighbors to report a domestic disturbance on the home of the towns very own head of law enforcement had seen to that. He'll have to let him eat bacon, or maybe even a doughnut, as thanks tomorrow. Stiles lies back onto his pillow and tries relaxation techniques until he's dozy, he's not sure how much it actually helps him get to sleep but it's harmless enough.

His dad wakes him up before his next shift and Stiles swats at him lazily. 

“I'm going to work, is the Jeep gassed up if you need it?” his dad asks. 

“Yeah” Stiles mumbles still half asleep. 

“Don't forget you have to finish your mathematics assignment” his dad insists. 

“I know, oh hey dad can I go to Scott's tonight? I told him I'd paint his room ages ago” Stiles says. 

“Sure, you going to walk?” his dad questions

“Probably” Stiles replies. 

“You know the rules” his dad tells him, and Stiles does, or the one rule really, no coming home after dark alone, unless he has the Jeep. 

“You should have a doughnut, or bacon” Stiles says.

“Nice to have permission kid” his dad says. Stiles let's out a snort of laughter, they both know the Sheriff in no way actually follows the diet plan his son lays out for him. 

After that Stiles is left pretty much to his own devices. He goes back to sleep for a while and then works his way through the aforementioned maths assignment. It takes him far less than the recommended time and afterwards is free to do whatever he pleases. Mostly reading through his English and Philosophy books and watching episodes of Ultimate Spider-man because that cartoon is gold. He gets a text from Scott around lunch time telling him he had a date, but that if Stiles still wanted to come over to paint in peace that he knew where the key was. 

X  
X

“Why the fuck are you covered in paint?” Derek asks, Stiles ignores his presence completely so he walks back out of Scott's room and goes to look for the teen in question. 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles questions, he's leaning against Scott's bedroom door, no doubt getting paint on the frame. 

“Me and Scott are meant to work on our chemistry assignment” Derek explains. 

“Allison asked him on a date. He's probably forgotten all about it” Stiles says with a shrug. Derek opens his mouth to complain. “Don't judge him to harshly” Stiles tells him and it sounds so much like a command that Derek obeys.

“What are you painting?” Derek questions. Wordlessly Stiles slips backwards into Scott's room and Derek takes it as a cue to follow. The wall is covered in planets and galaxies and Derek can't help the gasp that escapes him. 

“I think I might paint the ocean next” Stiles muses. 

“It's beautiful” Derek tells him. 

“It's adequate, juvenile” Stiles replies. 

“Stiles. This is gifted” Derek argues, he doesn't know why he does it, it isn't his job to boost Stiles' self esteem. 

“Just because I'm better than you doesn't make me talented” Stiles says.

“How do you know I'm not a good artist” Derek retorts

“Are you?” Stiles asks. 

“No” Derek answers. 

“Exactly” Stiles scoffs. 

“Are you always this antagonistic?” Derek questions. 

“Probably” Stiles shrugs. 

“Want help?” Derek asks.

“Don't you have homework to do or something?” Stiles questions.

“It can wait” Derek replies

“Grab me that can of white paint and bring it over here” Stiles says, gesturing for Derek to follow.

“So are you really going to paint the ocean?” Derek asks. 

“Maybe, Superheroes might be cool as well” Stiles ponders aloud, staring at his blank canvas.

“Marvel or DC?” Derek queries. 

“Is it blasphemous of me to say I wouldn't mind doing a mixture?” Stiles comments.

“So...” Derek says, eyeing Stiles carefully. 

“So what?” Stiles snaps

“How do you feel about the whole Black Spider-man thing?” Derek asks.

“I think it's fucking stupid. Hand me my marking pencil” Stiles says. Derek fetches what he's being instructed to and hands it over. 

“Isn't that kind of racist?” Derek questions. 

“How? I didn't say I would have cared if they'd made him black. It was the fuss. All these people jumping on the 'we should have a black spider-man instead of them casting another mayonnaise colored scrawny white dude' bandwagon and yeah I agree they shouldn't have re-cast him, Andrew Garfield is a perfectly adequate Peter Parker that they could have just slotted straight into Civil War once Sony sold the rights but NOOOOO, and if they'd just done one more Amazing Spider-man movie they could have killed him off, or something similar and had Miles Morales pick up the mantle, because honestly that's what the people want, the people want Miles Morales and better racial equality, which is fucking great and they should have that, I am all for that, but they can have their own superheroes thank you very much” the whole time Stiles is ranting his voice is getting harsher, deeper and more flustered. His hand seems to have a mind of it's own as he draws aggressively on the wall, marking out where he wants to paint. “The worst thing of course is that I can't actually say any of this without being ridiculed, and if, and when, Hollywood does this shit in reverse there's outrage. People shouldn't get to reverse Jesus my Peter Parker and not expect me to complain a little” he adds

“Wow, you're really angry about this” Derek says in surprise, Stiles glares at him and then switches his gaze to to one of the cans of paint like he wants to throw it at his companion. Derek stares at him curiously for a time period that some may deem inappropriate. “You don't really have a half-way point do you?” Derek muses. “Must be nice.”

“Nice?” Stiles echoes

“Yeah, I've always been taught to control my emotions” Derek explains. He gets it of course, him getting out of control could end up a lot worse than other people.

“You might have to teach me sometimes” Stiles says coldly, not at all serious.

“And take this away” Derek says, gesturing at the wall.

“Are you complimenting my artistic skills again?” Stiles questions.

“I might be” Derek replies and Stiles practically preens before closing himself off. 

“Hey!” A voice yells out from the front entrance and Derek walks out of Scott's room to greet him. “Oh hey man, you know Allison right?” Scott says, happily gesturing to the girl beside him and of course Derek knows Allison, knows her family, avoids her family like the plague but he's never seen Allison be anything but kind to other people and she is friends with both his sister and his cousin.

“Yeah I know Allison” Derek replies, “Sorry, I came over to work on chemistry and got caught up”

“I know, Stiles texted to tell me I'm an airhead so I thought I better come home” Scott says light-heartedly. 

“You don't mind?” Derek ask Allison. 

“Not at all, I'll go see if I can pull Stiles out of his own mind” Allison replies. 

“I can hear you, you know” Stiles snarks, leaning against the door frame in much the same manner as he had when Derek had first arrived.

“Good” Allison says worming her arm around Stiles, but only for a moment, just long enough for him to feel a presence but not enough to be unsettled by it. “Now, show me your most recent masterpiece while these two work on a project that only took me and my partner a couple of hours to do.” 

“Who was your partner anyway?” Stiles asks. 

“Isaac” Allison says with a shrug. 

“Good guy” Stiles acknowledges.

“Smart too actually” Allison tells him. “This is coming along nicely” she comments, looking intently at a planetary body.

“Derek seems to think I'm gifted” Stiles says. 

“What do you think?” Allison asks. 

“I think, I don't mind, that he thinks that” Stiles whispers, keeping an eye on the door as though he's terrified the teen in question might waltz right through it at any given moment.

“What about if someone else said it was gifted, someone on the team perhaps.” Allison prompts.

“I'd probably try to break a few ribs” Stiles admits. “Not that I don't want to break Derek's ribs, I might apologize for it though” he adds hurriedly. 

“Do you want to curl up on Scott's bed? We can listen to that Wombats album you like” Allison suggests.

“Touching?” Stiles questions.

“If you want” Allison replies. Stiles gives her a quick nod and dives onto Scott's bed dragging her with him. “Talking?” she questions. Stiles shakes his head and leans back using his hands as a pillow. Allison reaches over and plugs her ipod into Scott's portable speakers before resting her head in Stiles' lap. Scott and Derek come back a couple of hours later to find her fast asleep and him humming along to the music quietly. 

“Hey” Scott says, moving Allison gently so he has room to sit down as well. Stiles moves his feet and points to the bit of space where they used to be. Derek takes that as an indication he should sit. Words aren't exchanged and Derek has never seen a group of people be this quiet, even if one of them is asleep. He likes it though, it's more peaceful than the rowdiness of his own household, that had been something him and Scott had talked about, while procrastinating their assignment again. 

“I should go home at some point” Derek finally says. “Need a lift?” he asks Stiles.

“Sure” Stiles says, worming his way out from under Allison, who stirs but doesn't really wake up “I think I've had enough physical contact for a week or so at least” he admits, grabbing a jacket from Scott's chair. He doesn't actually say goodbye to Scott and Scott makes no effort either so Derek just sighs and gives a quick wave.

“Is that actually your jacket?” Derek asks, as he unlocks the door. 

“No, Scott won't mind though” Stiles insists, Derek chokes back the urge to tell him it looks good on him and that he should never give it back, or take it off. 

“You shouldn't just take people's stuff without asking” Derek says softly, he's been a hypocrite the t-shirt he's wearing is Paul's, he didn't ask for it. 

“Oh and you've never borrowed random shit from your siblings” Stiles retorts, as though he's reading Derek's mind.

“Scott isn't your sibling” Derek points out, kicking the car into reverse.

“Well it's not like my mother can have more, so Scott's all I've got” Stiles replies. Derek knows better than to keep going after that, so they just sit in uncomfortable silence until Derek swings into Stiles' driveway. The Sheriff's cruiser is there and Derek is oddly comforted that he's not dropping Stiles to an empty home. 

“I suppose you'll be around tomorrow” Stiles comments, there's a questioning look there. Derek shakes his head.

“I have some family stuff to do, me and Scott really should finish that assignment though. So I'll be around” Derek replies. 

“Cool, whatever” Stiles tells him, and flails, somewhat gracefully, out of the car.

“Goodbye Stiles” Derek mutters under his breath.

X  
X

Stiles walks in the front door to find his dad pouring over case files at the kitchen table.  
“Anything worthwhile?” he asks, trying to sneak a glance.

“Nothing you need to know about” his dad answers, closing the file, something violent by the glimpse Stiles caught. His dad sighs and asks “How'd the painting go?” Stiles takes a seat and the glass of liquid next to his father, he sniffs it for a second and upon deciding it's just Cola takes a sip. 

“It was fine, Derek came over” Stiles says.

“Derek...one of the Hale boys?” his dad questions. 

“Yeah, him and Scott have some assignment and Scott forgot that the world doesn't actually revolve around Allison” his dad let's out a snort of amusement at that. Last year Scott had forgotten that his Mom's birthday dinner was the same night as Allison's archery competition. No prizes for guessing which one he wound up at. 

“Good family that one, occasional rebellious streak” his dad says fondly. 

“Scott seems to be getting along with him” Stiles comments.

“Are you getting along with him?” his dad asks.

“As well as I get along with anyone” Stiles answers, “He drove me home” 

“Ah” his dad mumbles, with no further explanation.

X  
X

Derek hates the days of the full moon, He wishes he was more like Paul, so very distinctly human and could just stay home instead of have the moon feel like it's beams are vibrating through his bloodstream. Even to be more like Malia or his mother who loved the thrill of the hunt but Derek can't stand coming back to himself and discovering fur stuck to his teeth. Surprisingly it was Peter that Derek was most like and the two of them would often go down to the edge of the forest together and watch cars drive past before searching out somewhere to stretch out and nap. His uncle always looked so regal doing it, his wolf form reminded Derek of the night sky. Derek often wondered what his full shift would look like but he was still too young to be able to do it, so he was stuck with the kind of weird, hairy humanoid creature that all werewolf youths were cursed with. The moon won't rise for another few hours but his friends know better than to bother him. Kira knows exactly why because her family are Kitsunes and they have an alliance with the Hale pack, Erica has no idea he's a werewolf but they've been friends long enough for her to know she should just avoid moody Derek at all costs. So instead of being semi-social he has his head buried into a book about the secrets of the universe. 

“Hey Derek” Kate Argent says, slipping into a seat next to him, she smells almost nervous.  
“What is it Kate?” Derek asks

“I think we should go to the dance together” Kate tells him, her grin all teeth that Derek can feel ghosts of on his skin.

“I'm not sure that's a good idea” Derek replies, content to return to reading about Jupiter's moons. 

“Is this cause our families? Come on Derek we're teenagers we should be allowed to have a little fun” Kate says flirtatiously.

“Why don't you go with Ennis?” Derek asks.

“High school cliques are so passe! Besides he's going with Kali” Kate replies.

“So I'm your last resort” Derek states angrily.

“Oh come on, like I'm not yours. Erica got invited by Boyd and Lydia, Laura, Kira and Malia are all going together because” she holds up her hands to form quotation marks. “Jackson is being a prat this week”

“Fine” Derek says.

“Excellent. I'll meet you at the park at seven” she tells him and slinks off. Derek rubs his hands over his eyes. He had being going to use the time of the dance to catch up with his half of all the work he and Scott hadn't done.

X  
X

“Hey dude” Scott says, walking through Stiles' front door. Stiles is splayed out on his stomach flicking through his biology and physics books at the same time. “Do you want to go grab pizza? Isaac just texted that him and Boyd were going” Scott asks. Stiles looks up from his text book, Isaac had texted him too, sighing he grabs his writing pad and flicks until he finds the already written message he wants.

_No._

“That's too bad, maybe next time?” Scott questions. Stiles frowns at him and then relaxes a bit. 

“Maybe you could invite them to your place, just you know, controlled environment” Stiles says slowly.

“So you want to hang out?” Scott asks 

“Sure” Stiles says, closing up his textbooks and getting up off the floor. 

“Awesome, you haven't hung out in months. People miss you” Scott says excitedly.

“It'll just be us, Isaac and Boyd though right? You aren't going to invite fifty people over because I said I'd socialize?” Stiles questions. 

“Yeah just us” Scott reiterates. 

“Lead the way then” Stiles says. 

“Are you wearing my jacket?” Scott asks. 

“Do you want it back?” Stiles questions. 

“No, it's kind of cold today. You might freeze” Scott replies.

“Your concern for my well-being has been noted” Stiles snarks, taking it off and handing it over. Scott glares at it like the item of clothing has personally offended him. 

“Put it back on you fucking loser” Scott quips. It turns out Scott is right, it's unreasonable cool this evening, so Stiles is grateful for the order.

Just over an hour later he's watching Isaac decimate Scott at the Nintendo 64 version of Mario Kart using an app they'd downloaded onto the laptop, and stuffing himself with the Hawaiian pizza he's sharing with Boyd. Scott looks like a kicked puppy and Stiles can't help but be secretly happy about it, like Scott is his bro and he loves him, wishes him happiness in life, but sometimes the guy is just too damn chipper. 

“You can't just do that to me man!” Scott yells as Isaac leaves a trail of bananas for him to spin out on. “I thought we were friends” Stiles glances over at Boyd and finds the darker teen rolling his eyes without comment. 

“Least he didn't blue shell you” Stiles mutters. 

“I can't blue shell him. I'm in first place” Isaac dead-pans drily. 

“Twenty bucks says my boy makes your boy cry” Boyd whispers.

“I'm not taking that bet” Stiles snorts, he knows better. 

“I need to buy something nice for Erica, help me out” Boyd pushes. 

“I'm not helping you out of your relationship issues” Stiles snarks. 

“I'm trying to avoid issues, the dance is in a couple of days, she'll love it if I get her something” Boyd tells him. 

“Some girls would probably find that sexiest” Stiles points out.

“Maybe, but I'm not doing it to be degrading am I? You can't deny if you were dating someone that you wouldn't like getting some kind of a gift every now and then” Boyd says.

“And who exactly am I going to be dating?” Stiles questions. 

“You know, people do actually like you” Boyd replies.

“What are you guys whispering about over there?” Isaac asks. 

“Nothing” Stiles answers. 

“The dance” Boyd replies. 

“Oh yeah, it's going to be great! Did you hear Allison's cousin invited Derek?” Scott asks. 

“Derek? Our Derek?” Stiles queries surprised. 

“I wasn't aware we owned him” Scott says with a raised eyebrow. Stiles doesn't reply. 

“I'm pretty sure that's not what he meant, but yeah that Derek” Isaac says knowingly, and Stiles regrets the fact that Isaac is on the list of people he'll actually text about his life, including his feelings

“Who's her cousin?” Stiles questions. 

“Some girl named Kate, she's pretty, popular too” Scott says. 

“She doesn't come to games, so you might not know her” Boyd explains. 

“She's too busy trying to beat Danny's record” Scott says. “Uh not that there's anything wrong with that or anything, you know, like lipstick feminism and all that right?” 

“Danny's better” Isaac whispers quietly, blushing.

“At sex you mean” Stiles states loudly and Isaac blushes even more.

“Yeah, he was just warmer and more welcoming you know? I liked that, feeling like I mattered. Kate was just, kind of calculated, I orgasm-ed, she orgasm-ed. It felt great but it just felt like sex.” Isaac explains. 

“Think Derek will have sex with her?” Stiles asks, he's pretty sure he doesn't want to know the answer to this question, but his Derek sized itch is back with no way to stop it, god damn his family bull crap. 

“Derek doesn't seem like the type” Boyd says. 

“And Isaac does? Look at that disgustingly adorable, innocent looking face” Stiles states, violently grabbing at Isaac's jaw. 

“Ow, fuck! Stiles.” Isaac complains. “Why does it matter anyway, everybody has sex at some point and you can't pretend like...”

“Shut the fuck up Isaac” Stiles snarls, lunging at him. Isaac hits the ground with a thud and in what seems like the distant background he can hear Scott yelling at him to get off. He doesn't even care why Isaac is under him. He just hates that it's Isaac, Isaac knows it as well, and that makes it weirdly okay.

“You don't want him to, because you have feelings, but you don't own him” Isaac whispers into his ear.

“I know that” Stiles whispers back. 

“Are you okay?” Isaac asks, louder this time so the others can hear. 

“You're an asshole” Stiles replies, rolling off. 

“You can't control that” Isaac replies, the meaning behind it clear. If Derek wanted to go to the dance with some girl Stiles didn't know and then go home and have sex with her, Stiles couldn't control that. He wasn't going to say he was falling in love with Derek, the idea was ludicrous. He just didn't want to lose this new found thing that came with Derek's existence to some girl that wasn't part of his barely solid circle of friends. 

“Do you want the rest of my pizza?” Boyd asks, holding the box out to Isaac. Isaac grabs it and stuffs two pieces at once into his mouth. 

“So who am I playing next?” Isaac questions, waving the controller in his hand. 

_I'm cool_ Stiles writes on a piece of paper and holding it up with a thumbs up.

“Do you want me to take you home?” Scott questions. “You guys are good, if I take him?” he asks the others. 

“Sure, Isaac was going to crash at mine anyway.” Boyd replies. The four of them leave and Scott locks up the house before practically shoving Stiles into the car. 

“What the fuck dude?” Scott questions, “You could have hurt Isaac”

“Technically I did, and he should have known better” Stiles snaps. 

“God, you are such an asshole sometimes.” Scott yells back and then screws his face up with regret. 

“Please don't say you're sorry” Stiles pleads. 

“I am though, I am and I just want to know if anything is wrong” Scott tells him.

“I...” Stiles sighs “...I just don't like the idea of one of us consorting with someone else.”

“One of us” Scott states with an inquisitive smirk.

“Derek I mean. I just, I feel like he belongs” Stiles says. 

“That's big coming from you” Scott says, finally turning the car engine on. 

X  
X

Derek is pacing, he really hates this suit. He's convinced that one of his siblings has put itching powder or something in it, he scratches at his neck and glances at his fathers watch on his wrist. He doubts Kate is coming and it's cold. He walks back to his car and grabs a t-shirt he happens to have scrunched up on the back seat. He pulls the shirt and jacket he's wearing off and leaves them haphazardly where the t-shirt started. He makes the decision to drive over to Stiles' instead of going straight home. 

“You aren't Scott” Stiles' dad comments when he opens that door for him. The Sheriff is in full uniform.

“Sorry” Derek says sheepishly, unsure how to respond

“It's not a problem, good to see you again” The Sheriff replies. “He's up the stairs, you boys behave” he adds and then slips out the door. Derek makes his way up the stairs as directed.

“I hope you didn't come here for sympathy” Stiles says, not looking up from the book he's reading when Derek walks into his room.

“Sympathy for what?” Derek snaps. Stiles turns to look at him, that trademark cruel glint in his eye. 

“You should be at the dance right now, with the most popular girl in school, but you're in my door way, ergo, she stood you up” Stiles points out. 

“Yes” Derek admits. 

“You're a walking cliché Derek, you should have known better” Stiles tells him, and even though he's being an asshole Derek knows he's also telling the truth.

“We can't all be as smart as you” Derek teases.

“This is true” Stiles agrees, “although in your situation I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing” he says. 

“Really?” Derek asks. 

“Cliches are cliches for a reason” Stiles says with a shrug. “If you plan on staying, shut up. I want to finish this book” Derek rolls his eyes, but flops down on the bed next to Stiles. He ignores the urge to ask what he's reading and picks up a random comic that's with in his reach.

It's just over an hour before either of them speaks again. 

“I'm going to make us something to eat” Derek says. Stiles nods not looking up from his book. Derek wanders down the stairs into the kitchen, poking around in cupboards until he finds everything he needs. Stiles follows him down not that much later when there are scattered ingredients over the counter and Derek stands there, stirring a mixture in a large bowl.  
Stiles is actually mildly impressed because it's clear that Derek's made the batter from scratch instead of using one of the boxes of pre-made cake mix he knows they have in the cupboard. 

"What are you making?" Stiles asks, trying to stick his finger in the bowl so he can taste for himself, Derek stops stirring abruptly so he can whack him with the spoon, chocolate splatters everywhere. “What a waste” Stiles comments staring at the mess.

"I'm making brownies." Derek says

"Okay," Stiles says, scratching the back of his head "Why?" he questions.

"I thought you might like them" he says, grabbing a pan and pouring the mix carefully into it. The oven beeps behind him to signal that it's pre-heated and Stiles slams the noise off aggressively.

“Sorry” Derek mumbles, clearly a little startled by Stiles' actions. 

"Why did you come over anyway?” Stiles questions. 

“You know why, everyone else is at the dance” Derek points out, opening the oven and sliding the pan in and handing Stiles the spoon. 

“You could have just gone home and wallowed in self-pity like a normal person” Stiles points out licking the spoon clean and getting it everywhere. 

“You're a mess” Derek says, handing him a cloth to wipe his face and hands on. “I didn't want to go home right away, am I bothering you by being here?” he asks. Stiles shrugs.

“Do whatever you like, I'm going to bed let yourself out when you finish baking” he says and trudges up the stairs, leaving Derek to stare after him. 

X  
X

Derek is greeted by posters of himself, a blurred picture of him pacing around the park with the word loser emblazoned across it, they're everywhere and the only thing that Derek hates about them is that Stiles was so very right. He should have known better to think someone like Kate was interested in being friends, especially not a hunter like Kate.

“Hey Derek?” Kira asks prompting him back to reality, it’s clear she doesn’t really know what to say but is attempting to offer some kind of comfort. 

“I’m fine Kira” Derek murmurs back, a smile crawling onto his face. 

“I just can't believe she would invite you to the dance and then do this bullshit” She says, sending metaphorical daggers into the back of Kate's neck.

“She could have done something worse” Derek says, and she could have. It's the only thing that's making Derek feel better about the people whispering behind his back like five year olds 

“Yeah!” Erica practically shouts and Derek can't help but love the solidarity of his friends, Derek slams his locker shut and pretends to be annoyed.

“Erica, you're causing a scene” Derek teases. 

“Yes Erica, you're making him embarrassed” Kate's voice says, silky smooth. The type of voice that gets legions into bed.

“Fuck off Kate” Erica snaps. 

“Ladies, Ladies” Jackson says, seemingly coming out of nowhere and wrapping his arms around each of them, neither of them seem to appreciate it much so he removes them with a shrug. “What's up bro, those posters are brutal” he comments holding out a fist for Derek to bump, he offers a gentle one in return. He's gotten used to Scott throwing those kind of terms: bro, dude, man, into every day conversations but coming from Jackson's mouth it feels almost dirty. Speaking of Scott him and Allison have arrived at the same time as Jackson and Derek looks to him for help. Scott wraps his arms around Jackson's shoulders. 

“Come on man, we should go grab some fries or something” Scott says easily. 

“But I just wanted to ask the loser why he'd stand up such a hot girl at the dance” Jackson jokes. Scott tenses at the same time that Allison wraps an arm around Derek's forearm. Kate narrows her eyes at the placement.

“Really Ally, I don't think Derek's the type you want to hang out with” Kate says.

“Well, Katherine. I think Derek is a great guy” Allison replies and her grip gets tighter and Derek can't deny he's happy for the support. 

“The loser had somewhere better to be” Derek quips, answering Jackson.

“Your loss” Jackson snarks, Scott has removed himself and is standing next to Kira now, much closer to Allison and Derek than before. Erica is still right next to Kate, she looks like she's contemplating ripping someone's throat out. She'd make a good werewolf. 

“Stiles is never a loss” Derek snaps, he can't help himself, apparently he's incapable of rational thinking when the guy is involved, however indirectly.

“The psychotic faggot?” Jackson questions in surprise and that's it, Derek hits Jackson so hard he thinks he might technically break something in his hand. It'll heal though. 

“Holy shit dude!” Scott exclaims, staring at Jackson writhing on the floor. Kate looks down at him with contempt.

“You know you're terrible in bed” she comments loud enough for anyone in the hallway to hear, for no other reason than that she can. Okay maybe a little for the fact that her and Lydia are both queens of the school in their own right and even though they're each others competition she dislikes the way Jackson tries to treat her like a pawn. This is her bitchy, vindictive way of taking the weasel down a peg or two. 

“I can't even say I'm surprised you cheated on my best friend” Allison says sadly. Jackson gets up to his feet.

“We were on a break” Jackson says, holding his head up like he's the bigger man. Derek punches him again for good measure. 

“I think Stiles is rubbing off on you” Scott says. 

“I hardly think Mr. Stilinski should be rubbing off on anyone” Mr. Harris says, his arms folded. “Principals office now!” he barks. “Someone take Mr. Whittemore to the nurse.”

X  
X

“How could you Derek?” the Principal asks his tone full of disappointment. “You’re a good kid, but I have no choice but to suspend you,” he states, obviously not enjoying the fact he has to say it. Derek nods meekly.

“How long?” He inquires his voice steady, he wriggles his fingers a little. He hopes Jackson takes a while to heal

“I think three days should suffice Mr Hale” the Principal says finally and shoos Derek out the door. 

It takes Derek about half a second to walk smack bang into Scott who’d been pacing outside the door.

“Dude you totally messed up Jackson's face” Scott says.

“I don't care” Derek retorts. 

“I wasn't saying you did the wrong thing, just don't tell Stiles, at least not all of it” Scott tells him.

“Why not?” Derek asks in surprise

“He won't like it is all” Scott says with a shrug. “Look, Stiles can look after himself” he says when the confused look doesn't leave Derek's face.

“Not if he's not there he can't” Derek points out.

“If he's not there why does it matter?” Scott says with a shrug. “His words not mine” he adds hurriedly. “I called Stiles and said we were coming over, it's a Friday night thought we could celebrate or whatever” he says. 

“I'm not sure me being suspended is cause for celebration” Derek comments. 

“Well I've never being suspended, and Stiles literally can't be. Let us live through you” Scott declares slapping Derek on the shoulder.

“I'll meet you at your place” Derek says, resigned to the fact that he's not getting out of this. 

He's greeted by a bottle of scotch and an already tipsy looking Stiles. This is going to end badly he thinks as he swipes the bottle and takes a few sips. It's for show mostly and the taste burns his throat unpleasantly, but it seems somehow worth it the way Stiles' face genuinely lights up. 

“We should go for a walk in the woods” Stiles says thoughtfully.

“You'd probably fall down a ravine” Derek scoffs, trying to deteriorate them from his family's territory. Scott and Stiles glance at each other mischievously 

“Warehouse district?” Scott asks. 

“Warehouse district” Stiles repeats. That's how Derek finds himself on this sort of landing at the top of some run down abandoned building towards the outskirts of town. 

“This is kind of nice” Derek says, lying on his back, staring at graffiti on the ceiling and wondering how it got there. 

“Scott never did say how you got suspended” Stiles says.

“I'm not supposed to tell” Derek replies seriously. 

“Says who exactly?” Stiles questions and Scott let's out a giggle. He's so atrociously wasted that it's almost enduring. “What did he do Scott?” he asks, his voice harsh.

“Punched Jackson in the face for cheating on Lydia” Scott replies, as though he's choosing his words carefully. 

“What else?” pushes Stiles. 

“Punched him for calling you a psychotic faggot” Scott admits. 

“Aww, Derek. Were you defending my honor?” Stiles snarks, you could cut the air with all the sarcasm that's dripping through it. 

“Did you ever think maybe I didn't do it for you, maybe he just pissed me off” Derek retorts back, there's a look in Stiles' eyes that he thinks he should be scared of.

“Guys, come on guys no fighting” Scott slurs, and the other two turn to look at him

“Come on, we should head home” says Derek - the “voice of reason” because he's not actually drunk, as he holds out a hand to help them up. Scott takes what's offered and leverage’s himself up. Stiles simply stares for a moment before ungraciously wobbling to his feet he's the first to start walking down the stairs. He's halfway down when a high pitched scream makes him turn around in confusion. A rotted stair has given way and Scott's leg has fallen through it. Derek' face is contorted with concern, Stiles climbs back up the stairs two at a time until he reaches where Scott is practically dangling. He stares down to see quite a large chunk of wood piercing into Scott's thigh. 

“Pull it out, pull it out” Scott whimpers, the words only just coherent.

“I can't, you'll lose too much blood” Stiles states, his tone is matter-of-fact and not really calming in anyway. Derek tries not to scoff as he looks around at the profuse amount of the sticky red substance spooling from Scott's wound. Stiles pulls out his phone and then shoves it back in his pocket. “You got reception?” he asks Derek.

“Yeah, I think so” Derek replies, pulling his own phone out. 

“If you do I need you to call an ambulance” Stiles says firmly. 

“Okay, then what?” Derek asks. 

“What do you think?” Stiles says. “You tell them where we are”

Derek nods and does what he's told, the others can hear him talking on the phone from the top of the stairs.

“Oh god, you think I'd be used to pain, you think I'll get a gnarly scar?” Scott tries to joke but he feels like he's gagging on his own words

“Seriously stop worrying, the ambulance response time in this town is pretty good” Stiles tells him.

“Well I'm not worried about you, so you can't complain” Scott mumbles.

“Wasn't complaining” Stiles says, keeping Scott's attention on him and not on his leg. 

“I really shouldn't have stepped there, I'm stupid and drunk” Scott moans

“True” Stiles concurs. 

“Ambulance should be here soon” Derek calls down, he's still up on the warehouses landing, not wanting to add extra weight to the staircase

“See told you” Stiles tells Scott

“I'm trying so hard not to scream right now” Scott says matter-of-factly. 

“Well you're doing an excellent job of that” Stiles dead-pans. 

He manages to stay quite until the ambulance arrives, then something about the paramedics uniform sets him off and he's swearing and crying with abandon. They get him loaded into the ambulance and Derek convinces them that he and Stiles should be allowed to ride along as well. Stiles won't say it out loud but he's impressed. They wheel Scott in through emergency, straight past his mother. 

“What. Happened. Stiles.” Melissa McCall shouts at him. Her hands on her hips and this look in her eyes like she's not even a little bit surprised to see her soon being rolled in on a guernsey.

“He fell, the medics said he'd be fine” Stiles explains, her expression softens a little. 

“Are you okay?” she asks and Stiles nods. 

“I think I'll just hang out in the waiting room” he says. 

“I'm not sure that's a good idea, but I doubt I can stop you once you've made up your mind” Melissa replies, she glances at Derek like it's the first time she's noticing he's there. She's probably very used to it being the Scott and Stiles show.

“If Stiles is staying I'm staying” Derek declares somewhat stubbornly. 

“Fine. Whatever, just call your parents” Melissa says, turning on her heels to go back to her station. 

“You don't have to stay you know” Stiles tells him. 

“I know” Derek answers. “I am going to call my Mom though” he says, wandering off to a spot that's a little more secluded but still has a view of where Stiles is taking up four seats to be able to lie down in what appears to be the most uncomfortable position ever. The house phone rings a few times before someone picks it up. 

“Hello?” Cora answers. 

“Hey, It's Derek. Is Mom around?” Derek asks. 

“Are you sure you want to talk to her, she's pretty mad at you” Cora tells him.

“Yeah I'm sure I want to talk to her” Derek insists, Stiles has managed to somehow get himself upside down on a chair with his legs half way up the wall. Derek can't help but let out a small laugh, right as his mother is handed over the phone. 

“Derek? Sweetheart, are you okay?” His mother asks. 

“Yes mother I'm fine” Derek tells her.

“In that case where are you and what this about you getting suspended?” Talia questions, her voice firm.

“I'm at the hospital, I punched someone in the face. Twice” Derek tells her, there's no point in lying to her about anything. 

“You should be able to control your temper better” Talia chides. 

“I couldn't help it” Derek says.

“Wait, why are you at the hospital?” his mother asks. 

“My friends decided the wanted to go out and celebrate my suspension” Derek admits, not sure how his mother is going to react. As is turns out, she laughs for a solid minute and a half before coming to her senses. 

“That does sound like Erica” she finally says. 

“It does” Derek agrees. “But I wasn't with her. I was with Scott and Stiles.”

“Scott and Stiles, the boys you've been working on your assignment with?” his mother asks, he'd told them about the chemistry assignment because the pack were interest in where he was spending all of his time, they were nosy like that, or caring, depending on how you looked at it. 

“Well Scott, Stiles doesn't actually go to school, Scott slipped and fell and hurt his leg” Derek explains. 

“Will he be okay?” Talia asks.

“He'll be fine, but I'd like to stay with Stiles” Derek says. 

“I'm angry with you for getting suspended and not letting us know where you were early, but I'm proud that you want to be there for your friends” his mother tells him. 

“So I can stay?” Derek asks. 

“Of course you can stay, but if a nurse tells you to go home, you don't argue” his mother replies. 

“Thanks” Derek says, hanging his phone up and walking back over to Stiles, who has now decided that playing with children's toys is a viable past time. 

“So” he comments, looking up from where he's organizing wooden building blocks by color. 

“So nothing, I'm sticking with you until either Scott's out of surgery, or the nurses kick us out” Derek says, sitting down on the floor next to him. 

“The nurses won't kick us out” Stiles insists, placing a blue block amongst it's brethren. 

“Are you actually okay with me being here Stiles?” Derek asks. 

“Yes. I'm okay with you being here” Stiles replies. 

“I just thought you might still be mad, about me punching Jackson” Derek says. 

“You can punch Jackson as much as you like, I've done it enough times” Stiles says.

“I'm pretty sure you've punched everyone you know” Derek quips. Stiles throws the block he's holding at him and an old woman audibly tuts at the display. Stiles grins and throws another one that Derek catches and tosses back and they go on like this for a few minutes until she gets up and moves to the other end of the waiting room in a huff. 

“Not everyone” Stiles says and Derek frowns at him confused. “Never mind, what do you plan on doing during your suspension?” he asks. 

“Probably homework, catch up on some reading. I have this new book about the journey of Pluto's planetary status” Derek tells him. 

“Sounds lame, so basically something you can do anywhere” Stiles comments and Derek realizes what he's getting at. 

“Maybe I'll swing by” Derek says and Stiles seems satisfied with that answer. Melissa walks over to them and they stand up to greet her.

“Scott's out of surgery, you can go see him for a little bit and then I'm driving you both home. He has to stay for a couple of days of observation” she tells them. 

“Can't I just stay....”

“No” she says firmly cutting Stiles off. “Fourth floor, take a left when you get out of the lift, third door down, 403” Stiles nods and rushes off. 

“Thank you, also sorry” Derek says, before dashing after him. 

“How are you feeling?” Stiles asks when he walks in the room. 

“I'm on so many drugs dude, I'm pretty sure I have two hands” Scott says with a goofy grin.

“Yes, I'm pretty sure you always have two hands” Derek quips. 

“Stileeeeees, he's being mean. We'll have to house train him” Scott whines. 

“I'm not a puppy” Derek complains, walking over to sit down next to his bed.

“Just what a puppy would say” Scott mumbles. 

“So you aren't dying then?” Stiles questions. 

“I doubt it” Scott says. “you never know though, maybe that's why they're keeping me in here” Scott giggles. 

“Good to see you'll be alright” Stiles says quietly, clasping his hand gently on Scott's shoulder. “Get some rest” he tells him and signals to Derek that it's time to leave. 

X  
X

“It's hot, we should go to the beach or something” Derek declares, sitting down on the edge of Stiles' bed the next day. 

“I have to finish this assignment” Stiles says, glancing up for a second from his laptop. If Derek didn't think he'd have a violent reaction to it he'd say the other boy was worried.

“You could finish it later, or in the car” Derek points out. 

“Derek. I can't swim” Stiles states.

“What?” Derek asks in surprise.

“Well we don't live that close to the beach and it's crowded” Stiles says with a shrug.

“Why not go to the pool?” Derek presses. 

“Also crowded” Stiles replies. Derek frowns for a moment, he understands Stiles' point of view to an extent but he really just wants to get out for a while, the heat feels like it's boiling it's insides. He's convinced Stiles has never heard of air-conditioning, or opening a window.

“There's a lake on my family's property, it's away from the house and everyone is at work or school at the moment anyway so you wouldn't have to deal with anyone” he tells him. Stiles sighs and slams his laptop shut, peering at Derek expectantly. “Does this mean you want to go?” Derek asks. Stiles scribbles something on his pad and forcibly throws it at Derek.

_If it'll shut you up_

Derek grins wildly and grabs Stiles by the arm and drags him down the stairs without realising it. 

“Oh god! Sorry” Derek says, dropping the boy's arm like he's expecting a bad reaction. 

“Just...ask next time or something” Stiles mumbles. 

“Come on, we have a lake to occupy” Derek states, pulling Stiles' front door open. It doesn't take them long to reach their destination, Derek stops by the Hale house for a couple of minutes to run inside and grab swim shorts and towels. 

“Why do I need these?” Stiles asks suspiciously. 

“Stiles, we're going to a lake, with water, you know swimming...” Derek says.

“Derek. I. Can. Not. Swim” Stiles reiterates. 

“I can teach you, you know” Derek points out. Stiles rolls his eyes at him but doesn't disagree. When Derek parks the car Stiles scrambles out and practically runs to the lake to stare at it. 

“I should have brought my art supplies” he says. 

“Maybe next time” Derek comments.

“You expect we'll make a habit out of coming here?” Stiles asks.

“Well I mean. I do own the thing” Derek replies, pulling his t-shirt over his head with ease. Stiles takes a second to appreciate the view while Derek's vision is blocked. He doesn't do it while Derek switches into swim shorts, he's not an idiot. 

“Now you” Derek insists, walking a few steps away and turning his back. Stiles shrugs off his clothes and puts on what he's being given. 

“There” Stiles grumbles walking up behind Derek. 

“I'm going to get in the water, somewhere shallow if you want to join me” Derek says. Stiles nods crawling onto a rock that's jutting out over the water and lying on his stomach so he can study the water up close. Derek wades into the water not far from him and it only comes up to his knees. 

“What's swimming like?” Stiles asks

“Wet” Derek teases and Stiles reaches down into the water to try and splash him. Derek just laughs as he misses and splashes back more successfully. Stiles glares at him and marches with determination straight to where he is and shoves the water so it hits Derek in full force. 

“Other than that” Stiles says. 

“Here” Derek says stepping forward so there isn't a space between them. “I'm going to touch you, do you trust me?” Derek asks. 

“Yes” Stiles replies and suddenly his body is gradually being leaned back into the water, Derek's hands guiding him. After what feels like an eternity Stiles is horizontal, looking up at the blue sky and it's so very peaceful. “Don't let me go” he whispers when Derek goes to move his hands.

“I'm not going to” Derek reassures him and Stiles closes his eyes.

“If this is swimming, I might like it” he says. 

“Well technically, swimming involves some more kicking and splashing” Derek jokes and Stiles opens one eye to look at him exasperated. Derek's phone buzzes loud enough from the edge of the lake that they both turn to look at it. Stiles stands himself up.

“Uh, you should go answer that” he says, shaking his wet hair out. When Derek reaches his phone the buzzing has long stopped, he glances at it to discover a message from Erica wanting to hang out. 

“Erica wants to hang out, you want to come?” Derek shouts. 

“You should spend time with your friends” Stiles calls back, walking out of the water.

“That isn't what I asked” Derek points out. 

“No, not today.” Stiles clarifies. “Pass me a towel” he says and Derek reaches into the car to find one before throwing it at him. Stiles spreads it out on the rock from earlier and lies down. Derek grabs his own and copies him so that they're side by side. “It's still a while until school let's out. I'm assuming we aren't in a rush” Stiles comments. 

“No, not really” Derek agrees. 

“Tell me about your family” Stiles says, stretching out. 

“There isn't that much to tell, you know Laura and Malia already I'm pretty sure. I have another sister Cora and a Brother Paul and my parents then there's my other cousin Reggie and his and Malia's parents, also my Grandmother, but she doesn't live with us” Derek lists off. 

“Big family” Stiles says drily. “That's not what I meant, tell me about them” 

“Cora is cute and she knows it, she's forever using it to get out of trouble, and out of doing any chores ever. Reggie is a brat, like I love him but it's like he's perpetually on some kind of sugar high and getting everything sticky. Paul is the most delicate and pure person you will ever meet, the guy seriously loves everyone and everything and might actually shit rainbows.” Derek lists off and despite Stiles asking about them, he's almost shocked to find the teen listening intently. “My Aunt Jessie is really cool, she likes to paint as well but mostly she's an indie musician. She's working on her new album at the moment actually. I have no idea what my uncle Peter actually does, I think he might be an accountant for my Mom's law firm but I swear to god the guy is so sinister sometimes I think he might be a contract killer, but of course then he goes and does things that's so disgustingly normal and even sweet that I just” Derek throws his hands in the air and Stiles smirks at him. 

“Sounds nice” Stiles comments. 

“How did you become friends with Scott?” Derek asks. 

“Let's just say I pee'd on something and got a peanut butter sandwich in return” Stiles says. 

“You might have to elaborate on that” Derek says. 

“It was the first day of kindergarten, I'm pretty sure we already knew each other because our Mom's were friends in high school but whatever. Scott had built some monstrosity of a sandcastle that had taken him a four-year-olds version of forever and some kid stamped straight over it and of course Scotty starts crying and I just really needed to pee so I kind of just...the bathroom was too far away and the guy was such a little shit that I just went into the hole he was digging. It made a lovely lake” Stiles explains. 

“None of this story actually surprises me” Derek snarks. 

“It's a great story” Stiles quips. “And then of course Scott gave me half his sandwich because it was the most hilarious thing he'd ever seen and we've been friends ever since” 

“Am I allowed to say that's sweet? Cause that's adorable” Derek teases. 

“That's me, I'm adorable” Stiles says. Derek's eyes get caught on the moles of the skin displayed in front of him. 

“Sure you are” he retorts. 

“Times up, take me home” Stiles demands standing up. 

“Okay sure, let's just get changed” Derek says. A couple of minutes later they're both full clothed and climbing into the car. The car ride is mostly quiet other than Stiles fiddling with the radio. “I'll see you tomorrow” Derek says when he drops him off. 

“You know where to find me, have fun with Erica” Stiles tells him before disappearing into the house. 

X  
X

Erica has a mouth full of popsicle when Derek rocks up. 

“Kira had her family stuff today” She grumbles and Derek nods in understanding, they worked on a different schedule to his own family. 

“How was school?” Derek questions as she pulls him his own raspberry flavored treat from out of the freezer, it's his favorite so he he excepts it gratefully, trying to eat it before it melts onto his hands. He hates the feeling it leaves when it dries. 

“Jackson's face looks fabulous. Kate seems to be on some kind of warpath regarding the dance” Erica tells him. 

“Warpath?” Derek asks. 

“Yeah I mean, did you stand her up?” Erica asks. “Cause that's poor form if you did” she adds. 

“No of course I didn't, come on, she even printed out posters where she's clearly watching me like some kind of creepy stalker” Derek rants. 

“I didn't think you actually did” Erica says, holding her now empty hands up defensively. “But she talked rather loudly about how she'd dodged a bullet and poor breeding when ever she was in ear shot of Laura or Malia” she continues, she tilts her head to the side for a second in thought before adding “actually she was just kind of saying it all day” 

“Just ignore her, I plan to” Derek says. “How's things with Boyd” he asks and Erica blushes. 

“They're good, totally great. He's hanging out with Zach at the moment” she says sounding a little flustered. 

“I'm happy for you, Boyd is a great guy” Derek tells her. 

“So did you continue your rebellious streak or did you just stay home and do good boy things?” Erica queries and Derek groans. 

“I spent the day with Stiles, we went to the lake” Derek says. 

“The lake...you mean the lake me and Kira have been asking to go to for three years?” Erica asks. 

“Yeah...that lake” Derek admits. 

“So when's the wedding?” She dead pans and Derek hits her with a a cushion will she laughs manically. 

“We're just friends” Derek insists and Erica smirks at him knowingly. 

X  
X

The next day continues to be sweltering hot, from the time Derek wakes up he feels assaulted by the heat, and the air around him; he hates the way the sun beats down, but Stiles doesn't seem to mind.  
Derek finds him on the porch, a book keeping him company.

“Want to do something?” Derek asks.

“No” Stiles replies.

“You know you're kind of an asshole” Derek says instead of leaving. 

“I never said I wasn't” Stiles says, he grabs a second book from a pile beside him and holds it out for Derek to take. He knows better than to say thank you for it. 

“This book is unrealistic” he says when the day has gotten so warm he thinks he might melt, it isn't even summer he grumbles internally. 

“That book is about werewolves” Stiles says peering over the top of his own book. He's swapped from reading something about space to a worn copy of one of the Harry Potter books. 

“Yeah but shouldn't there be some kind of mythological lore these stories stick to?” Derek questions. 

“But there's a lot of different lore right? Different stories, different cultures. Etcetera.” Stiles says.

“Yeah but the basics should be the same, it's like twilight for example. Whoever heard of vampires sparkling?” Derek huffs. 

“Stories gotta start somewhere” Stiles replies turning back to his book.

“Remus Lupin is well written character I could get behind” Derek says.

“Yes, I wouldn't mind Remus Lupin being behind me” Stiles says, his eyes don't leave the page but there's a definite smirk on his lips. 

“Stiles. Did you just make a joke about having sex with a fictional character?” Derek questions.

“Yes.” Stiles replies, returning to the book.

“You know, I never got the moon thing” Derek says thoughtfully. 

“It's because he's afraid of it” Stiles points out. 

“I know that, it's just, don't you think that's it makes him a bad werewolf, being afraid of the moon I mean?” Derek queries. 

“Having something control you once a month seems kind of terrifying.” Stiles says softly, he's got this glazed look in his eye as though he's looking at something that isn't there, he shakes his head back into focus. “but of course I don't know anywhere werewolves to ask”

“No of course not” Derek states, swallowing the dryness in his throat, because really, this conversation is getting dangerously close to making him want to scream the truth at the top of his lungs. 

“So, if your Remus Lupin, does that make me Sirius Black?” Stiles questions. 

“What makes you think I'm Remus?” Derek asks, Stiles let's out a little snort and peers at him, almost appreciatively.

“You're a fucking nerd, I bet you're the type of guy who turns his homework in on time and keeps his room tidy” Stiles scoffs. 

“Not lately, and I don't think he was all that innocent considering the company he kept” Derek says. 

“Exactly” Stiles replies, gesturing between himself and Derek, “you're just proving my damn point” he says. 

“I guess by your logic Scott is James” Derek comments. 

“Of course” Stiles snarks. 

“Who would be Peter then?” Derek questions.

“Jackson” they both answer at the same time. 

“Well no actually, cause at this point whoever is Peter is someone we like or trust, cause we're in high school and shit” Stiles says.

“I'm in high school” Derek points out. “Which, seeing as you don't go to high school, you can't be Sirius Black”

“Shut the fuck up, yes I can be” Stiles says, hurling the book at him. Derek stares at him in disbelief.

“Did you just throw Harry Potter at me?” he gasps. 

“Maybe, can I have it back?” Stiles questions. Derek inspects the book for damage and then tentatively hands it back. Stiles flicks through until he finds where he was up to. 

“And I'm the nerd” Derek mumbles. 

“Mmmhmm yes you are, hush now read your own damn book” Stiles says. 

X  
X

“You've been spending a lot of time with Derek” Scott comments later that evening when Stiles goes to visit him in the hospital, Derek had gotten a call from his father demanding his return to the household so Stiles had scrounged a lift to visit his still bedridden friend. 

“You literally can't walk, who else am I going to hang out with?” Stiles questions. 

“Calm down, I'm not jealous. I was just wondering if you were planning on boning him” Scott quips and Stiles glares at him. “I mean I would, if you know, he was my type at all” he teases. 

“Derek isn't my Allison” Stiles retorts. 

“No Derek is your Derek” Scott points out. “Seriously, you look good man. I think he's helping you” he says solemnly. 

“I don't need help” Stiles grumbles. He knows Scott is right, though the more his weird attachment to Derek solidifies the more he's okay with him being in his life, the more he's okay in general. 

“You're the one who said he was one of us” Scott shrugs. 

X  
X

“Do you think aliens exist?” is the first thing Derek asks when he walks into Stiles' room in the morning. 

“Of course not” Stiles says, not looking up from his English assignment.

“But there's so much of space, we can't really be the only people here” Derek argues.

“Then why haven't they come yet?” Stiles asks.

“Maybe they can't find us, or maybe they have and we just don't know it” Derek muses.

“What? They don't want to scare the locals” Stiles teases. “I hate Dickens” he adds with a moan, “This assignment is the worst thing I've ever had to do” he complains.

“Dickens is fantastic, this is why the aliens don't like humans, no taste in literature” Derek jokes.  
“I think that depends entirely on who you ask” Stiles points out. 

“Bit like the existence of aliens” Derek supposes. 

“You know if you're going to hover in my room you could help me with my assignment” Stiles points out.

“What like you helped me and Scott?” Derek huffs. “He called last night to say we failed”

“One: that's your own fault Two:you never actually asked and Three: I'm rather terrible at chemistry” Stiles points out. Derek resists the urge to throw something at him, for about two seconds. “Ow” Stiles dead-pans before tackling Derek to the ground quite successfully. They hit and claw and punch and it's violent and cathartic. Stiles is genuinely laughing and it's probably the most fun Derek's had since he was a child, sparring with his sisters and brother.

“Enough, enough!” Derek exclaims when one of Stiles' limbs almost crushes his windpipe.

“Spoilsport” Stiles huffs, but gets up off Derek.

“Do you want help on your assignment or not?” Derek asks. Stiles leans over and flicks Derek's ear for good measure before helping him up. 

“It's been...balancing having you around” Stiles says, just audible in his ear and Derek practically snaps his own neck turning to look at him. Stiles makes a non-committal hum, plonking himself down in front of his computer “Tell me everything I need to know” and Derek does. 

“Why don't you go to school?” Derek questions, sometime after Stiles has finished his school work and they've been sitting in silence long enough that it's making Derek go stir-crazy and he has to keep reminding himself that he could just leave, that school's out and he can spend time with other people instead. 

“Haven't you heard. I'm slow” Stiles answers, dragging the last word out. 

“Stiles” Derek growls. Stiles reaches over to his writing pad.

_I don't want to talk about it_

“What if I want to talk about it?” Derek eventually questions. Stiles shoots him a look that Derek translates as 'I don't care what you want' so the silence continues, more painfully than before. It hits five o'clock and Derek promised his parents he'd be home for dinner so he gets up to leave. He doesn't actually say goodbye, partially because Stiles has his headphones up so loud that Derek knows exactly what he's listening to, but mostly because he knows Stiles won't care if he just disappears. As he's walking out the door when he feels something hit the back of his neck. He turns around to complain, but Stiles has his back to him and there's a scrunched up bit of paper on the floor. 

_Accident_

Is all it reads and Derek stares at it dumbfounded for a few minutes unsure of Stiles' meaning.

X  
X

“Hey Malia?” He asks when he gets home. 

“Hey Derek” she replies mockingly.

“You know Stiles right? Like you've hung out and stuff” Derek questions.

“Technically, I'm not sure Stiles actually knows how to hang out.” she muses. 

“Malia!” Derek exclaims.

“What do you want to know, cause the things I could tell you about Stiles can be counted on about half a hand” Malia replies. 

“Why doesn't he go to school?” Derek questions

“Why don't you ask him?” Malia asks

“Because I'm asking you.” Derek snaps. “He said something about an accident” he says more gently. 

“Yeah it'll probably be the only thing he says about it” Malia replies. “Look, I get that you care, but if you hurt him, I'll rip your throat out with my teeth. 

“I'm not going to, I just, why do you care. You aren't friends with Stiles” Derek points out.

“We can't all be miracle workers. I care because I get it” Malia tells him.

“Get what?” Derek pushes.

“That if Stiles was a wolf, he'd probably be considered feral, in some packs that means he'd become an omega. Always the wolf. Never the human. I could have...” her voice trails off and finally Derek gets it. Derek remembers, sometimes the wolf can warp a persons mind too much, even if they were born that way. Malia had spent months in beta shift, unable to go outside. The house had looked like a horror movie. She'd been terrified her pack would kick her out, like in the stories they'd heard as children. He gets her feeling of solidarity with Stiles. 

“Stiles isn't feral, even if he is I want him around. I want to know to know him. Not to use it against him” Derek says with conviction “I want him to meet the family”

X  
X

The knock comes so late at night that Stiles startles from where he's half-asleep on the couch with a comic clutched to his chest. He opens the door slowly.

“Isaac? What are you doing here?” Stiles asks, eying the boy up and down. Isaac's shaking and he has a bruise on his face, someone hit him really good from what Stiles can tell. 

“I..I need your dad” Isaac stammers. 

“He's not here, he's at the sheriff's station why didn't you just go there?” Stiles chides. Isaac blinks a couple of times, looking downtrodden before saying

“It was easier, it was closer to come here” Stiles steps aside and lets him into the house, walking over to the couch and gesturing that Isaac should do the same. Isaac takes a seat and finally he seems to stop shaking. 

“I thought you were staying at Boyd's” Stiles says. He knows what the hit is from, knows who it's from, but it's not something any of them ever talk about.

“I couldn't stay there the whole time” Isaac replies. “I mean I didn't want to impose on Boyd's Mom, she has enough on her plate already” he says, sounding small. Stiles sighs, but doesn't say anything as he gets up and grabs a glass of water, he shoves it forcefully into Isaac's hand.

“Seriously Zach, I'm surprised you haven't ended up on the doorstep earlier” Stiles says. 

“Well my Dad always said I was weak” Isaac says with a bitter smile. “But it took me til now to have a breaking point” Stiles raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't say out loud that in this instance maybe Isaac's dad has a point, you don't say that to a kid that's being abused, no matter how much of an asshole Stiles might be. 

“You can crash here, for a couple of days at least, my dad's probably going to put you in the system is that what you want?” Stiles asks, Isaac swallows for a second and then takes a sip of water. 

“I mean I don't know, but it's got to be better than this right?...like, be honest with me Stiles what would you do?” Stiles takes a deep breath, be honest? He's not sure that he can be, but he looks Isaac in the eyes and says.

“Well, I mean honestly, I'd probably kill the guy. But I think that's more trouble than he's worth” Isaac let's out a snort of amusement and finishes the rest of the water placing it down on the coffee table. 

“So, how are you?” he questions and it sounds so much like small talk that in any other circumstance Stiles would probably kick him out on the street, or worse, but he can't do that at the moment, because Isaac is one of his, someone that he cares about. 

“Tired, do you want to go to bed?” Stiles asks, Isaac looks panicked for a second before allowing himself to nod and Stiles just knows that it's a lie so he grabs Isaac as forcefully as he dares and drags him into his lap. He allows Isaac to shift around a little until he's comfortable before proceeding to run his fingers through his curly hair. He can feel the boy relax more and more with each stroke. There are a couple of soft sobs every now and again and Stiles pretends like he can't hear them. Finally Isaac falls asleep. Within the hour he has a few panicked texts from Boyd who he has to reassure that Isaac is in fact fine and not a murder victim. He shows up soon after and carries Isaac to his car. 

“You fucking dumb ass, never worry me like that again” He whispers softly. “Thank you” he tells Stiles. 

“Whatever, just make sure he's safe” Stiles says, watching as Boyd buckles his best friend into the car before closing the door on them. 

X  
X

Derek stands leaning against his car with Scott staring up at the school, it's Scott first day out of the hospital and Derek's first back after the suspension so he'd offered to give him a lift

“I don’t get why it seems so damn daunting.” mutters Scott glancing sideways at Derek. Derek nods in agreement. The two of them sighed in unison and began to walk towards the school, Scott's locker is closest to the door and Allison and Lydia are leaning against it talking when they reach it. 

“Scott” Allison practically yells throwing her arms around her boyfriend and kissing him, Derek opts to ignore the blatant amount of PDA. 

“Hey Der” Lydia greets.

“Hey Lyds” Derek replies. 

“A bunch of us are going bowling after school if you want to hang out” Lydia tells him. 

“I, oh, I have plans” Derek stammers, blushing, god why is he blushing. Lydia narrows her eyes at him. 

“You know, you can bring Stiles along” Lydia points out.

“I'm not sure he'll like that” Derek says. 

“Maybe not, but I think the reason he isn't there is because he doesn't want to be. Not because nobody asked” Lydia explains. 

“Yeah that seems fair. Who's going anyway?” Derek asks. 

“Me, Allison, Scott, Boyd and Erica, I think Isaac might be inviting Danny. You, Stiles if he wants and Kira” Lydia lists off. 

“My sister isn't coming?” Derek questions in surprise. 

“She said she need to help Paulie with something and Malia said she wanted to work on her new bike” Lydia says with a shrug.

X  
X

By some miracle Stiles actually agrees to come and ten of them split into two teams

“Do you want to come over for dinner sometime?” Derek asks carefully when neither of them have a turn.

“Why on earth would I do that?” Stiles questions, genuinely confused. 

“Because we're friends, that's what friends do” Derek says, sounding exasperated. 

“You know I don't cope with new people well Derek, and in my experience they don't tend to like me all that much back” Stiles bites angrily and people turn to look at them.

“Hey! Don't get pissed off at me. I was just asking” Derek states defeated, getting up to bowl. He gets a strike but he doesn't care

“I'll come” Stiles says when he sits back down. “I mean I managed to come here...but if I need an out, you give me an out” 

“You can leave whenever you want” Derek agrees.

That's how Stiles ends up three days later standing on the Hales front porch and staring at Derek's mother. 

“Hello you must be Stiles” Talia Hale says warmly and Stiles freezes. He hasn't been confronted with someone so homely in a long time and he's not sure what to do with it. He clutches his writing pad tightly in his hand, he'd brought it for this exact reason. 

“Don't crowd him mother” Derek says, practically shoving his Mom out of the way.

“Really Derek” Talia huffs, glaring at her son. 

The second Stiles steps across the threshold, he finds something brushing against his feet.

“Derek. There's a cat” Stiles comments in surprise, reaching down to pet it cautiously.

“Yeah” Derek replies. “Paulie, Astrid is meant to be in your room” he yells out.

“Is Stiles here?” Paul calls back, rushing out of his bedroom and leaning over the railing to wave. Stiles lifts his arm to halfheartedly wave back. “I made you cupcakes, hang on” Paul yells and thunders down the stairs disappearing into, presumably, the kitchen. 

“PAUL!” their mother chides, “sorry dear” she says to Stiles. “What did we say about Astrid” Talia says when Paul pokes his head back out.

“She scratches” Derek mock whispers, just as Astrid does exactly that. The Hales are horrified but Stiles just laughs.

“I like her” Stiles dead-pans.

“Oh thank god!” Paul exclaims disappearing again.

“I should help him” Talia comments and then she disappears as well leaving Derek and Stiles still standing in the doorway. 

“Are you okay? Remember you can leave whenever” Derek says. 

“It's fine, just intense” Stiles tells him. 

“It'll only get worse” Derek warns.

“Bring it” Stiles hisses, walking into the living room where Malia and Reggie are playing snap. “Hey Lia” Stiles greets, sitting down next to them. Malia looks over at him and grins savagely

“Good to have you around Stiles” she says.

“yeah, how's the bike?” he asks, and Derek's surprised that he knows, she shrugs and says,

“Well. I haven't crashed this one yet” Stiles eyes her up and down.

“You look pretty good for someone that crashed their bike a few weeks ago” he says, but he doesn't say more than that. Reggie deals Stiles into the game and Derek can't help but notice how easily he just seems to fit there. Stiles wins every second game consistently and Derek smiles when he realizes he's losing the others on purpose. His mother comes and tells them that it's time for dinner and they all go to sit down. 

Stiles is a perfect gentleman the whole time and Derek is pretty sure his family is smitten, in fact after a snarky comment or two he's wholly convinced his uncle Peter wants to adopt him. The issue starts at dessert. 

“Come on Lupin, I was promised dessert” Stiles announces excitedly and Paul jumps up to go grab the cupcakes, he might be even more ecstatic about them than the person asking for them.

“I'm not sure I get that reference” Stephen says, and Derek groans. His dad isn't a fan of anything that isn't non fiction. Stiles shrugs. 

“Well, it's because you're werewolves” he says calmly and the table goes into an uproar. “Was it meant to be a secret because you're not exactly subtle dude” he says looking at Derek. “I mean, firstly there's the fact that” and he points his finger around the table. “You all have family stuff on once a month, around about the time of the full moon. There's the complaining about werewolf books being unrealistic. There's the super-hearing. There's the fact that you crashed your bike and healed with in a couple of days” he states, directing the last comment towards Malia. “Also there's the whole thing where Allison's family are werewolf hunters” he points out. 

“You know Allison's family are werewolf hunters?” Laura asks. 

“Yeah, she complained for like four hours straight when they told her. She kept rambling on about how they must be insane, because even if they were real. Why would you kill them.” Stiles replies. Peter lets out a laugh. 

“I knew I liked that one” he announces. 

“Allison's good people” he says. “So is this going to be an issue” he asks. Talia looks at him and flashes her eyes bright red.

“I might have to kill you” she says. She's joking but there is a slight not of seriousness to her voice. Revelation of the pack is a big deal. Stiles leans forward.

“If you try, you'll be dead before you even get your claws out” Talia grins at him.

“Welcome to the family darling” she says. 

“This guy is excellent” Laura says, slapping Stiles on the shoulder as she gets up to clear the dinner dishes away to make room for the plates Paul has been holding on a tray some what precariously while the just finished exchange was taking place.

“Please remove your hand” Stiles mutters. “You're pretty excellent yourself” he says with a grin once she does. Stiles shoves his cupcake in his mouth the second he's given it, he moans happily and Derek suffers from embarrassment via association. 

“You like them?” Paul asks sounding pleased. Stiles nods like crazy and leans over to Derek. 

“I know we're friends and all, but his cupcakes beat your brownies by so much” Stiles holds his hands out like he's indicating “Yours are super good but I'm pretty sure your brother might have sold his soul for this recipe” 

“I could teach you” Paul says. 

X  
X

You know, this might be fun” Derek says holding his book up, their in his room for a change. Stiles is playing with Astrid on the floor. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about” Stiles comments. 

“You know, going on a bit of a childish revenge spree, key someone's car, put a dead fish in their bed that kind of thing” Derek says. 

“I can do childish” Stiles grins wildly and so that's what they do. It's easy enough to decide it should be Kate. They scratch such intricate patterns into the paint of her car that Derek is a little afraid someone is going to come out and shoot them. They enlist Allison's help to empty a pile of dead seafood into her cousins bed. 

“You're disgusting, but she deserves it with the way she's been going” Allison tells them. A couple of days previous had being the last straw when, at the school's latest lacrosse game she'd snuck into the locker rooms stealing Stiles' clothes and replacing them with a bunch of items with the word Bitch written all over them with gold glitter, the worst part was that when they had located his clothes they'd been wrapped around a dead rabbit. The whole thing was disturbing.

Finally they end up standing next to the biggest billboard in time writing profanities about Kate's character.

“Isn't this kind of tasteless?” Derek questions. Stiles doesn't stop though, the spray paint is staining his fingers and it looks incredibly beautiful.

“She posted pictures calling you a loser all over your school, if she gets a blantant display of honesty so do we” Stiles says, putting the finishing touches on an almost too graphic portrait of a girl performing fellatio.

“Are you calling me a loser?” Derek questions, he's not offended though. He is a loser, standing up here watching one of best friends deface public property, because that's the thing, Stiles is the most exhilirating friend he's ever had. 

“Yep” Stiles retorts, popping the p so much is sounds aggressive. He pushes past Derek to get to the other side, almost pushing him off. 

“Watch where you're going” he grumbles. Stiles peers of the edge and then back at Derek. 

“You'd heal you big baby” Stiles scoffs. 

“How are we doing tonight boys?” A voice calls from the ground and then both search for it. 

“Damn it Parrish” Stiles groans when he locates it. 

“I mean I'm a fan of your art and all, but I think there's a time and a place” the officer says as they climb down. He seems rather amused by the whole thing. Stiles flings his arms out in front of him dramatically. 

“Cuff me!” he exclaims and Parrish rolls his eyes. 

“Come on delinquent. In the car, your friend too” he says. Derek's Mom is going to kill him. She's there when they get to the station and she drags them both off to the side. 

“What were you thinking” she demands to know. “You know better, you both know better” she says sternly, her tone revealing a double meaning. 

“Mom, it's harmless honestly. It was my idea” Derek says. 

“I very much doubt that” Stiles' father comments walking over. Stiles tenses for a half a second before relaxing, he knows his dad isn't trying to be obtuse. He's just used to dealing with Stiles.

“I'm sorry about their behaviour” Talia says, holding out a hand to The Sheriff who takes it for a firm handshake. 

“I'm not going to charge them even though I probably should” The Sheriff tells her. “You can punish yours however you want. I for one am going to make this one clean off his handiwork” As far as punishments go, Stiles can handle that one. 

X  
X

The drive back to the Hale house is tense and Derek hates every moment of it so much that the second he's sure no one is paying attention to him he sneaks out and runs to Stiles' house. He climbs up a tree to be able to reach his window and taps on it. Stiles pushes back the curtains and let's him in.

“Are you doing okay?” Derek question. 

“Why do you care?” Stiles asks.

“Because I really fucking like you” Derek snaps

Stiles stared silently at Derek, he'd been under the assumption that whilst he didn't despised him, he'd only really come around so much because he had nothing better to do than sit in silence or bicker or just general exist in the same space with out trying to kill each other. Stiles loved it, but he didn't dare think Derek felt the same, that he felt more. Derek steps closer cautiously as a soft smirk makes it's way onto his lips, he's so close to Stiles now and Stiles can't help the anxiety welling up inside him. Derek leans in and Stiles can feel his breath on his cheek.

“Is this okay?” Derek asks, leaning back out a little so he can study Stiles' face. Stiles can't answer, he's frozen to the wall. A flicker of fear crosses Derek's face. “Stiles? Did I do something wrong?” he questions. Stiles takes a deep breath and crushes his mouth into Derek's. 

Stiles feels what he imagines most people would call butterflies buzzing around in his stomach. He wonders idly if this pain in his chest is love, he's not sure because there's a group of people he cares about. He would kill for Scott, for his dad. This is different though, Stiles never wants to step away from this moment right here. His mouth on Derek's mouth and Derek's hands tugging at his hair. He feels as though he could die for Derek, if he could keep Derek happy and safe. 

He needs a break, he feels himself melting with desires he never really wanted in the first place, this was dangerous, the possibility of falling in love was the worst kind of thing he could do. Derek couldn't really think Stiles could love him back, could he?

"D-Derek..." Stiles whispers under his breath, barely getting the words out as he tries to push the other boy away weakly, Derek takes a step back, and then another, and another until he's on the other side of the room. Derek looks at him expectantly, reaching towards Stiles' writing pad if he needs it. “No one is Romeo and no one is Juliet” Stiles says.

“Uh, what the fuck are you talking about?” Derek asks, rubbing a hand across his eyes. 

“Us, we aren't the romance of the century” Stiles replies, gaze darting over Derek almost hungrily. 

“Noted, I'd rather not die from a knife wound to the chest” Derek says.

“I might not love you” Stiles tells him, crossing the distance of the room. 

“I might not care” Derek says with a shrug, and honestly he's not sure it matters, it should he's being taught about mates and what they're meant to feel like, but, Stiles feels so very real and tangible and there. 

“Not my Juliet” Stiles mutters into Derek's neck.

“Not my Romeo” Derek replies. 

“It means we survive the play” Stiles says and Derek can feel him smirk.

“I'm glad” Derek tells him, daring to hold Stiles against him a little while longer.  
Yes. Derek was in love with him and Stiles is pretty sure he's in love with Derek too.  
What a disaster. 

X  
X

“You aren't planning on hurting Stiles?” Scott questions, handing Derek a game controller 

“Honestly I was more worried about him hurting me” Derek admits. 

“Well I'll be helping him hide the body if he does” Scott says. 

“I wouldn't expect anything less” Derek replies.

X  
X

“I'm going to kill you Derek” Kate says, as she walks past him in the hallway. Derek snarls at her and she just gives him a winning smile. “I'd be careful Derek” she says, strutting off. 

X  
X

It's unclear who smells the smoke first, nobody's worried initially, they just think that something is burning in the kitchen. As it turns out they're technically right, but it's from somebody cooking. It's not until Reggie starts coughing that they truly understand how wrong they are.

It's Cora that discovers the door is locked as she tries to pry it open with no luck, that's when the panic sets in, Stiles grabs the younger kids and ushers them to somewhere he deems as safe, he really hopes that he's right, before going back to find Derek. There's too much smoke for him to be able to see properly and there's something in it that makes his skin itch. He tenses when he hears Talia scream, it isn't fear but pain. He guides his hand along the wall, trying to find his way around the house. His lungs are starting to seize up, there's a loud crash and Stiles is pretty sure that something has fallen. 

“Derek, Talia, Paulie” he calls out, when he reaches Paulie's name he hears a small cough and a just audible. 

“Present” Stiles follows the voice. “Are you okay, I don't understand” Paulie says panicked. 

“It's okay, calm down, we'll find a way out” Stiles says. 

“I've tried getting water, the water's turned off” Paulie says. 

“Okay, just, just try to breathe in the smoke as little as possible. Stay low to the ground.” Stiles tells him. “I'm going to try finding a way out” Paul doesn't answer him so Stiles just hopes that he's doing what he's told, and then suddenly there are arms around Stiles' shoulder and he can't tell who it is. Not long after that he's outside and he's shocked to find himself staring up at Allison's dad. 

“Stay here” Chris Argent says. “I'll get them out” and the man rushes back into the burning house. The next person to come out is Derek's Aunt Jessie, the bottom of her favorite dress is singhed into oblivion. One by one members of the pack are pulled out unharmed. 

Stephen Hale is the last to come out and upon his release from the fiery inferno instead of giving him a thank you, he snarls at Chris sounding more like a werewolf than one of the actual one's standing around him. “Stephen! Stephen” Chris says, defensively. “I didn't know, I didn't know they were going to do this” 

“Then how did you know about the fire?” Stephen barks angrily. 

“My daughter, Allison overheard them. She couldn't bare the though and honestly neither could I. The Hales have always been a peaceful pack and there were humans in the house. I couldn't just stand by and watch my niece and my father break the code” Chris explains. Stephen must be satisfied because he relaxes. 

“Thank you Christopher” Talia says. “But if you'd excuse me I think we need to call emergency services” Chris nods and takes his leave. 

“What are we going to do about the house?” Peter asks. 

“Well we can hardly rebuild it” Laura scoffs. 

“Buy a new one?” Stiles comments. 

“We could move closer into town” Malia pipes up. By this point the pack is spread out across the front lawn staring, there's not much they can do until the fire depart gets here other than pray it doesn't spread. 

“I don't think you'll be moving anywhere” A voice says and there's a weird sensation in Stiles' back. He'd moved the furthest away from the house so he guesses that just makes him the easiest target. He turns to see the oldest Argent staring somewhat gleefully at him. Gerard quite for an old man, nobody had noticed his presence because sense were being overwhelmed by the smoke.

Stiles falls. His hand placed over his stomach and his eyes fixed on Gerard, or rather the knife in his hand, he's annoyed he didn't see it coming. Stiles feels his head hitting the ground, but not any pain. He acknowledges death coming, that this is is his time and calmly closes his eyes. There's the sound of screaming and Stiles chuckles to himself because he knows that sound is Derek ripping Gerard to shreds, to be honest he's a little bit proud. 

Derek grabs his shoulders and shakes, Stiles allows himself to open one eye, there are tears on Derek's face.

“I thought you were dead”. Derek says.

“Not yet”. Stiles managed to say. “But probably soon.” He takes his hand off to show Derek his wound. The blade had gone through him completely. Derek’s eyes get wider as he spots the blood on Stiles’ hand and clothes.

“We need to do something, Mom? Laura? HELP!”. He shouts.

After it Stiles did something that caught Derek totally by surprise. He grabbed his hand, making Derek turn to look at him. look at him.

“It's fine” Stiles tells him coldly

“Well, I won’t let you die, I won't let them win” Derek snarls, Stiles makes an effort to turn his face towards Gerard's lifeless body on the floor and sees Talia crouching over it, checking for life signs. 

“They haven't won, come on now, we're being over dramatic” Stiles manages to whisper. “Tell her I consent to the bite” is the last thing he says as he passes out. 

X  
X

It turns out Stiles doesn't actually need the bite, he gets admitted to the hospital and has a long string of visitors while he sleeps. The Sheriff seems extremely pleased with the amount of people who care for his son. It works out that Derek is alone when Stiles stirs. 

“What do you want from me Derek?” Stiles whispers, Derek hadn't even realized he was awake.

“I don't want anything, I just want you” Derek whispers back.

“You have me” Stiles replies. 

“Are you okay with that?” Derek asks

“Yeah I'm okay with that” Stiles answers, pulling Derek practically on top of him to kiss him. There's a cheer from the door way and Stiles flips Scott off while Allison laughs at them.

**Author's Note:**

> And For Your Pleasure Some Extra Head canons.
> 
> 1\. Boyd's mother totally adopts the fuck out of Isaac  
> 2\. Danny couches some kind of Junior league sport, soccer probably, that Reggie plays on along with Mason and Liam (probably Corey as well let's be honest).  
> 3\. Lydia and Laura have secretly being dating since the day Jackson got punched in the face.  
> 4\. Peter is part of some sort of secret werewolf mafia.  
> 5\. Astrid has kittens and Stiles is given one which he names Apollo  
> 6\. Even though Stiles never takes the bite, later on Scott does and him and Allison are welcomed into the pack.  
> 7\. Paulie is a dessert chef, I mean I don't know if there's an actual term for that and he probably cooks other stuff as well.  
> 8\. Isaac and Danny are going to be in the running for beacon hills cutest couple before they even make it official.  
> 9\. Stiles quotes the titanic for three weeks when Derek asks him to paint a picture of him, he thought it would be romantic so sue him.  
> 10\. Jackson isn't as much as a complete douche all the time as he is in the fic, he was at least partial brainwashed by Kate's boobs...which I mean totally doesn't make up for calling Derek a loser but in his defense he did think he was defending her honor in some way. The rest is kind of inexcusable though.  
> 11\. Not really a head canon but I realize I didn't outwardly mention this in the fic, the accident was a collision with a truck leaving Stiles' mother dead and Stiles with a somewhat damaged psyche


End file.
